Salmonella is one of the most common pathogens of foodborne disease worldwide. It is responsible for a large number of infections in both humans and animals. In fact, Salmonella causes approximately 93.8 million human infections and 155,000 deaths annually worldwide. Salmonella infections have been associated with eating foods, such as meat, eggs and fresh produce, contaminated with animal or human feces. The main causes of Salmonella illness are poultry and eggs. Recognizing the importance of preventing the spread of Salmonella, in 2014 the US FDA challenged US scientists to develop improved methods for detecting Salmonella. Current methods for detecting Salmonella in food products is difficult, expensive and time-consuming. Rapid and accurate detection methods are urgently required to prevent Salmonella contaminated food products from entering the animal or human food chain.